The present invention relates generally to the field of waveguide switches configured to transmit and/or reflect electromagnetic waves. Specifically, the present invention relates to a waveguide switch including a frequency selective surface configured to reflect and/or transmit electromagnetic waves based on frequency discrimination.
Waveguides consist of four metallic walls, a left and right wall or narrow wall as well as a top and bottom or broad wall. The broad wall of the waveguide is on the order of half a wavelength at the operating frequency, which supports propagation of the lowest order, TE10 mode.
Waveguide switches are devices configured to alter the transmission of the electromagnetic wave through the waveguide. Waveguide switches are often used in relatively tight spaces, such that minimizing the size of the switch is desirable. It would be desirable to provide a waveguide switch having a relatively low profile. It would be further desirable to provide such a switch using a cost-efficient material.
What is needed is a switch that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.